


[ART] draco really likes to suck-

by hanhanphann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, Pencil, Traditional Art, because im family friendly, ha jk, i just dont know how to draw secks, it's getting halloweenie oooo, vampire!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: ... Harry's neck.





	[ART] draco really likes to suck-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaxarba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/gifts).



> Ayee, itsa me, ze artist! Back at it again with another cringy artwork! But this time it's a gift! A surprise gift to a beautiful and lovely person named snaxarba! :]
> 
> Gurl, I simply love your fics. All of them are amazing, like, omg an author that writes bottom!Harry- _what did i do to deserve this bliss-_
> 
> I apologize for playing stalker and gifting you art even though we don't really know each other (hoping that will change though *not at all suspicious winking emoji*)  
> HHHH--- HOPE YOU LIKE IT AAAAA---
> 
>  
> 
> _i wanted to draw steamy goodness, but then i realized that i dont know how guys bodies work and well, dicks_

**Author's Note:**

> it's october  
> i can't wait for all the spooky fics oooo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _and yes, i'm very proud of the title and the tags dontjudgeme-_  
> 


End file.
